<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Exodus or Genesis by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23344051">Exodus or Genesis</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jenny: Tales from the life of the Doctor's daughter. [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 05:27:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,597</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23344051</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Anomaly is answering a summons, the Doctor is answering a distress call - well he's getting Missy to do it this time, the Master is causing chaos in disguise. Whyever would they meet up?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jenny: Tales from the life of the Doctor's daughter. [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1524425</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Exodus or Genesis</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After leaving the university to follow up her summons the Anomaly ended up parked on a ship trying to pull away from a black hole. The design suggested it was a Mondasian ship. The summons said she'd be needed once she had integrated so that's what she did. She slowly won the trust of the small terrified farming community/exploration expedition on floor 507 who were trying to stop the moving scarecrows - early Cybermen - from taking some of the humans away for conversion. Her integration was vastly speeded up by the fact that her biology meant that they did not try to take her so she could fight them better.</p>
<p>Unbeknownst to her the Master is beneath her on the ship, Missy is play-acting as the Doctor above her all in separate time zones - the beauty of 400 miles in the vicinity of a black hole, Nardole is emphatically not enjoying this trip and Bill is about to be taken down to the Master against the Doctor's wishes. The first that the Anomaly knew of their presence on the ship was a shuttle that broke through the floor and from which emerged a Cyberman carrying the Doctor in its arms.</p>
<p>This was swiftly followed by the Masters. Missy asking about the floor and the Master providing that it must be a solar farm. The Anomaly stood a bit back from Alit a kind girl, possibly too curious for her own good. "Who are you?" Alit asks the people still half surrounded by smoke.</p>
<p>Nardole emerges, "that's the last floor we can bust through," he says, "engine's blown," Alit steps back slightly as he approaches, "hello, little girl. We're from downstairs, and, er I think we're going to need your help."</p>
<p>"I think you do too," the Anomaly calls out as she moves closer then addresses Alit, "would you go back to the house Alit and tell Hazran that we've got some guests? We'll be right behind you but I need to talk with them first."</p>
<p>"Yes miss Annie," Alit says as she runs off in the direction of the main house.</p>
<p>"Didn't expect you here Anomaly," the Doctor says, "this isn't your kind of thing - Cybermen - I mean."</p>
<p>"Normally," she replies, "you would be right however I got a summons," the Anomaly shows them her psychic paper which reads 'Annie you need to go to a solar farm on floor 507 of a colony ship near a black hole, you'll find it. I know that you won't be needed immediately but you will once you've integrated yourself - thanks.' after a moment she continues with, "so I'm going by Annie here as you may have realised because Alit called me that, so do try to remember that."</p>
<p>Nardole asks, "who sent it then?"</p>
<p>"None of the people here," the Anomaly says, "it doesn't match their handwriting, nor does it match any of yours nor does it match mine do it must be a future Doctor or a future Master."</p>
<p>"Why not a future you?" Cyber-Bill asks.</p>
<p>"I've always been a special case Bill ever since I came into the universe," the Anomaly tells Cyber-Bill.</p>
<p>They walk up to the house together, the Anomaly takes Cyber-Bill to the barn whilst the others go into the house.<br/>
Over the next two weeks the Anomaly vouches for and spends the majority of her time with Cyber-Bill she even takes to sleeping</p>
<p>As much as the Anomaly tried to stop Bill freaking out over being a Cyberman she couldn't. The barn still ended up with a hole in it, "people are always going to be afraid of me, aren't they?" Bill asks and in reply the Anomaly just hugs her to try and reassure her.</p>
<p>The Anomaly goes with them to the lifts. When the Doctor has to stop because his body is trying to regenerate she looks at him disapprovingly he continues talking about the Cyberman taking the children. </p>
<p>When the Masters leave the Anomaly tells the Doctor she will keep an eye on them and walks in the shadows behind them. When they reach the lifts and are ready to leave Missy brings her herself to her for a hug and stand him in the side whilst talking about when she was him. He gets into the lift with Missy's help, he asks her why she did it.</p>
<p>"Oh," Missy replies, "because he's right. Because it's time to stand with him. It's where we've always been going, and it's happening now, today. It's time to stand with the Doctor."</p>
<p>As Missy begins to walk away the Master says, "no, never," and begins to protest, "Missy! I will never stand with the Doctor!"</p>
<p>"Yes, my dear, you will," Missy says then he shoots her with his screwdriver.</p>
<p>"Don't bother trying to regenerate," he tells her, "you got the full blast," both of them start to laugh, "you see Missy. THIS is where we've always been going. This is our perfect ending. We shoot ourselves in the back. The Anomaly stays to watch the children, Hazran and Nardole get in the lifts then moves to stop some of the Cybermen.</p>
<p>The Anomaly finds the Doctor just after the big explosion Cyber-Bill is approaching his body they both cry over his body when they get there, neither of them immediately notice Heather when she appears though Cyber-Bill stand to look up into the rain. Bill is freed from her Cyber-body by Heather who kisses her to prove that she is alive.</p>
<p>They take the Anomaly and the Doctor to his TARDIS where she says she will make sure he's alright then moves out of sight so that he can wake up without an audience so he can rant about not being dead as she knows that he's trying to not regenerate. Bill and Heather go to see the universe after promising to stay in touch with the Anomaly.</p>
<p>The Anomaly sees him wake and continue to refuse to change again the Anomaly watches through the TARDIS windows as he buries his hands in the snow to stop the regeneration energy and meets the First Doctor who is also refusing to regenerate.</p>
<p>Then a WW1 soldier approches asking if either of them is a doctor. They do not find this amusing.</p>
<p>Twelve manages to get the glass lady to retreat by saying that Earth is protected and One suggests that they enter his TARDIS when in actuality the one they are stood by is Twelve's TARDIS.</p>
<p>The Anomaly opens the doors for them with a smile, "wrong box it's his not yours but do come in."</p>
<p>They enter, "how long have you been on my ship?" Twelve asks her.</p>
<p>"Since I helped Heather and Bill bring you back here before they left to explore the universe, that okay with you Twelve?" the Anomaly said nonchalantly, Twelve nods, "One your tardis is about seventy feet that way," she points, "this'll happen a lot you need to learn to remember where you parked."</p>
<p>Twelve accidentally lets slip that there is multiple world wars by calling it world war one. One and Twelve start arguing and the Anomaly tells the soldier to sit down then proceeds to scold the two of them, "you two are being absolute children. Do I have to separate you? Because I will. Now back to the creepy glass lady in the light."</p>
<p>They have the decency to look slightly ashamed. When One introduces Twelve as his nurse the Anomaly uses a line Clara taught her though she edited it to fit, "and I'm their carer - I care about non-medical things so they don't have to and if they carry on they'll be separated."</p>
<p>The shop gets lifts up and the Anomaly follows them out of the TARDIS to try and stop the Doctors from insulting one another. It doesn't work that well. They leave and go to One's TARDIS after picking up Bill. The Doctor then goes to  find Rusty the Dalek after One tells Bill off for her language. The Anomaly stays in the TARDIS when One follows Twelve and then when Bill follows them.</p>
<p>They take the captain back to the crater to his point of death but Twelve has messed with the times so that he can live. The Anomaly smiles at that, any other day it would make no difference but this is the 25th of December 1914. This is unique.</p>
<p>The captain thanks them and says, "one thing you could possibly do for me, if you were very kind?"</p>
<p>"Oh," says One, "anything. Name it."</p>
<p>"My family. Perhaps," asks the captain, "you could look in on them, from time to time?"</p>
<p>"We will,"the Anomaly tells him, "what name is it?"</p>
<p>"Lethbridge-Stewart," the captain says as Twelve looks to him, "Captain Archibald Hamish Lethbridge-Stewart."</p>
<p>"I shall make it my business," One tells him.</p>
<p>"You can trust him on that," Twelve says.</p>
<p>The captain then did in the crater and time resumes. The singing starts and both soldiers make it.</p>
<p>The Anomaly watches One leave in his TARDIS then watches Twelve say a final goodbye to Bill and Nardole after Bill had become Clara to restore his memories then gone back to being Bill.</p>
<p>The Anomaly steps into his TARDIS after Twelve and watches him talk to the next Doctor and records the message. She watches her father's regeneration to see her mum appear who she takes a photo of them quickly leaves as the TARDIS is beginning to crash and the Anomaly needs a break after everything and doesn't see her mum fall from a dematerializing TARDIS.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>